Linked Horizon
by Amestri
Summary: Des petites choses simples de la vie. /!\Spoilers fin Brotherhood/!\


A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le FoF, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP pour plus de précisions ^^ En attendant joyeux noël CamiCaz, j'espère que cela te plaira !

Linked Horizon

« Tu y retournes déjà ? »

C'est brusquement qu'Edward tourna la tête sur le côté, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à trouver Winry au bas de l'escalier.

Cette dernière, bien qu'ayant les poings fermement serrés sur les hanches ainsi qu'un air qui se voulait menaçant, n'avait cependant pas réussi à effacer complètement une pointe d'amusement dans son regard, ce qui suffit à rassurer le jeune homme.

Sans doute ne prendrait-il pas de clé à molette en pleine tête aujourd'hui encore.

« Oui, j'y retourne déjà.

— Tu as mangé quelque chose au moins ce midi ?

— Evidemment.

— Quelque chose de solide ? insista lourdement Winry.

— Mais oui enfin ! Je lui laisse la soupe, de toute façon il a toujours adoré ça. Même si je ne sais toujours pas comment il fait pour avaler un truc pareil, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. »

Apparemment pas assez discrètement.

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu exemple sur lui, oui !

— C'est ça, c'est ça. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Winry poussa un profond soupir.

« Allez, file. Mais pense à ouvrir un peu la fenêtre surtout, on a déjà assez d'un grippé dans cette maison.

— Tu sais bien que je ne tombe jamais malade enfin, rétorqua Edward tout en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse sans aucun doute fort ironique de sa mécanicienne et gravit rapidement les dernières marches qui le séparaient du premier étage, avant de filer jusque devant la porte située au fond du couloir.

Là, il frappa deux coups secs et attendit, n'entrant que lorsqu'une toute petite voix de l'autre côté du panneau en bois de l'y eut autorisé.

Il trouva dans la petite chambre son frère comme il l'y avait laissé, allongé sous une épaisse couverture relevée jusqu'au menton, le teint toujours aussi pâle et les traits toujours aussi tirés, la seule différence tenant au fait que cette fois-ci, Alphonse était réveillé.

« Vous devriez être un peu plus discrets avec Winry, entama ce dernier d'une voix enrouée mais malgré tout joyeuse : on dirait un vieux couple !

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, démentit son frère aîné tout en ouvrant la fenêtre comme la jeune femme l'avait ordonné, ignorant superbement la chaleur se dégageant de ses joues écarlates.

— Non, bien sûr que non. »

Alphonse fit ensuite pour se redresser, se calant confortablement contre son oreiller en position assise sous le regard attentif de son frère.

À l'exemple de ce qu'il faisait à présent, Edward n'avait eu de cesse de surveiller de près son cadet depuis que celui avait récupéré son corps lors du Jour Promis, presque comme s'il avait peur de le vois disparaître dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et ce même après trois mois.

Même s'il jugeait personnellement ne plus être autant sur le dos de l'autre qu'auparavant. Son entourage pensait pour sa part que cette dernière constatation était une vaste blague, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Edward aurait sans doute pu rester ainsi perdu dans ses pensées encore longtemps si une violente quinte de toux ne l'en avait pas subitement tiré, ses sourcils se fronçant aussitôt à la vue du corps secoué de tremblement d'Alphonse.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal non, quand on est malade ?

— Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est agréable. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Absolument. »

Alphonse avait sans doute répondu un peu plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait dû, étant donné que son frère ne sembla pas le moins du monde convaincu par ses propos. Ça, plus le fait qu'il fallait encore qu'il s'habitue à ne pas laisser transparaître toutes ses émotions sur son visage maintenant que son expression figée dans le métal n'était plus là pour le faire à sa place.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à dire que tu te sens bien en permanence. Surtout quand on se doute que ça n'est pas la vérité. »

Alphonse resta silencieux un long moment, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement les mots qu'il allait ensuite employer.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression que si, justement, avoua-t-il enfin, laissant l'autre complètement bouche bée.

— Que… Mais pourquoi ?!

— Je ne sais pas, la persistante impression que ce serait bien mal te remercier sûrement.

—…Mal me remercier ? répéta Edward, complètement perdu.

— Exactement. C'est sans doute idiot, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'impression que ce serait quelque part vraiment ingrat de ma part de me plaindre de ce corps que tu as eu tant de mal à récupérer. »

Un long et pesant silence s'en suivit, silence durant lequel Alphonse observa avec un malaise grandissant l'expression de son frère se fermer de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir complètement indéchiffrable. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point d'essayer de dire quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette intenable situation, n'importe quoi, mais fut devancé de peu :

« Espèce de… De crétin ! »

L'insulte, il ne s'y était pas franchement attendu mais n'était pas non plus surpris outre mesure.

La splendide claque derrière la tête qui l'accompagna avec un claquement sonore, ça, en revanche, il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu as pu te mettre une idée pareille dans la tête, hein ?! Ce serait mal me remercier de te plaindre de ce corps ? Mais crie, hurle, pleure, plains-toi, vis ! Je ne demande que ça, moi, de savoir tout ce que tu peux bien ressentir. Les bonnes, comme les mauvaises choses. »

Il avait achevé sa dernière phrase de manière beaucoup plus calme, ce qui n'en laissa pas moins Alphonse stupéfait pendant encore quelques instants.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, purement et simplement, ne parvenant à reprendre pleinement contenance qu'après de longue minute d'hilarité non-contrôlée, ayant tout de même du mal à parler après cela.

« Hum, alors dans ce cas… J'ai constamment l'impression qu'une chimère m'ait passé sur le corps, j'ai le droit à une migraine pas possible toutes les deux à trois heures et en plus de ça, je commence à en avoir vraiment assez de devoir rester au lit toute la journée, énuméra Alphonse avec un sourire rayonnant, qui se propagea rapidement jusqu'à son frère.

— Bienvenue parmi les êtres faits de chaire et de sang, cher petit frère.

— Oui, ça fait du bien d'être revenu. Merci infiniment, Grand Frère. »

Lentement, Edward posa une main sur celles jointes d'Alphonse, une joie comme il en avait rarement ressenti ces dernière années le gagnant peu à peu.

« De rien. »


End file.
